


Whirlpool

by Claire



Series: SGA Dinky Bits [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-24
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: This was the only time he ever saw Rodney still...





	Whirlpool

John's hands moved steadily over Rodney's skin, soft dampness smoothing the way, as Rodney lay on the bench, head pillowed in his arms.

"John," Rodney murmured, the heat from the sauna almost stealing the word away in a cloud of steam.

John didn't answer. Instead, he swung a leg over Rodney's calves, straddling his lover's legs.

His tongue darted out to taste the sweat that had gathered at the base of Rodney's back, sharp and tart, like Rodney _should_ taste.

"How long do we have?" Rodney asked. Because private time in the steam room Lorne's team had found in one of the south towers was always at a premium.

"Long enough," John answered. But John had bribed, traded and pulled in every favour he could think of to get them this. Because this was the only time he ever saw Rodney still, relaxed. His fingers continued to move over Rodney's skin lightly, tracing patterns and writing equations. "Long enough."


End file.
